A Tale of Two Swords
by Moviemanev
Summary: The Main Characters from Lord of the Rings are flung head first into Mideviel England in the Legend of King Arthur.
1. Chapter 1 The Arrival

One day in the land of Middle Earth at no particular time, Sauromon the Wizard was looking into his ball of darkness. Over all of Middle earth he saw peace. This disgusted him. He decided if he could not find hatred and malice in middle earth, he would look elsewhere. He looked across the sea, and no hatred could be found, so he looked beyond that, and beyond that, until finally he found some. There was much hatred in the land that he found. No greater than in the heart of a witch named Morgan le' fe. She was quite evil and wanted to over throw the kingdom in this land. Saroman saw promise and decided to go there. He gathered things he would need. While doing so he gathered the attention of Gandalf. Gandalf summoned his most faithful friends to stop Saraman from spreading evil in this new land; Aragorn, Legolas, Gimly, Frodo, Sam, pippin and Merry. They burst in on Saromon as he was about to leave into this strange new world, and were accidentally taken along with him!

The woods were quiet in England, and the birds sat perched on the limbs of evergreens. Suddenly without warning a flash of light opened a tunnel consumed with smoke and ash. When the dust cleared Saramon stood in the clearing. Out of the woods came a dark figure, wrapped in black silk and hooded with an ancient cloak. She spoke "Why have you come wizard? If you have come to stop me, then I shall have to kill you. Arthur's kingdom is mine! He shall be the one to pay for the sins of his father!" Saromon stood patiently and waited for the witch to stop talking. "Are you finished?" Morgan le' fe looked startled and surprised when he said this. "I have come to spread Hatred and Malice through this land, and you can help me."

"I have problems or my own" Morgan said

"I can help you defeat this Arthur character, if you help me."

"I'm listening."

Aragorn, and Legolas stood before King Arthur in chains. When they had arrived they were knocked unconscious and had dropped their weapons. A traveling merchant found them and brought them before King Arthur.

"This Merchant says that you were trying to steal his goods on the road." The King said "Is this true"

"No it is not!" Legolas shouted "This man is a liar! You are fool to believe him! You are all fools! I am a noble elf! Why if I had my bow and knifes I'd-"

Aragorn quickly put his hand over Legolas's mouth "What my rude and slightly insane friend means is, If we were robbers with weapons and dangerous tools, such as bows or knifes, how could this man have captured us and brought us here all by himself?"

Arthur glanced over to the Merchant "Well?" he said

"Um, I swear your highness! I swear! They tried to rob me blind they did!" The merchant shouted in a weasely sort of voice

"Well if we can't settle this like gentleman" Arthur said "Then we'll settle it like warriors! Trial by Battle!"

The merchants Face went white with fear. Before he could object, some knights handed him a sword and shield and pushed him toward Aragorn. A knight threw the Narsil to Aragorn, and a bow to Legolas. "You wont be given anything else." Arthur said "If he can beat you using a sword and shield, with you being armed with the weapons you brought, then he must be telling the truth!" Arthur grinned at Aragorn and then sat back on his throne to watch.

The Merchant was trembling from his head to his toes, he had never even held a sword before. Legolas fired a warning shot, the arrow shot into the ground just missing the merchant's foot. The merchant leapt in the air like a scared little kitten. Aragorn slowly walked up to the merchant until he was practically touching him. The merchant held his sword out, and Aragorn had to be careful because the sword was shaking so much from the man's trembling. Aragorn leaned in close, his mouth was right next to the Merchants ear. The merchant was sweating like a pig and started to whimper. Aragorn smiled and said "boo." The merchant screamed and threw his weapons up in the air, and passed out.

Arthur burst into laughter "Good show man! Good show!" Arthur chuckled. "That was quite entertaining, though I really wanted to see you fight. Shall we duel?"

Aragorn looked surprised "Well I don't know" he said "Legolas and I must find our friends, and-"

"Oh that's alright" Arthur said "My knights and I can help you find your friends later. Besides I'm sure your pointy eared minstrel won't mind, will you Legilose?"

Legolas had already drawn his arrow and was aiming it for Arthur's head.

"Legolas No!" Aragorn yelled

"Aragorn, he called me a minstrel! He must pay!" Legolas screamed. With that he let fly! The arrow whizzed through the air. As quick as lightning King Arthur drew Excalibur and sliced the arrow in half. Aragorn and Legolas's jaws dropped.

"As King of England I command this duel to start!" Arthur yelled.

Arthur rushed toward Aragorn, Aragorn swiftly drew his sword in a horizontal slice to counter Excalibur. As the two legendary swords were about to clash, the doors to the great hall burst open. Through the doors came two wizards, Gandalf and Merlin. They were followed by a legion of short people (four hobbits and a dwarf)

"We have a problem" Merlin and Gandalf said at the same time.

"Ah, Merlin welcome!" Arthur said resheathing his sword. "What problem?"

"It seams" Gandalf said "Soramon has united with a witch called Morgan Le fe', and they are at the gates of this city"

"Yes" Merlin said "Arthur, Morgan Le fe' is your sister!"

"Oh good lord!" Arthur said "I didn't know I had a sister!"

"Obviously not!" Gimly Chimed in "You impregnated her, you dirty, dirty man!"

"OH GOD!" Arthur yelled "She's not the burnet with the legs I met last year is she?"

Merlin chocked. "This isn't the time! They are outside right now!"

"Well that shouldn't be too much of a problem." Aragorn said "We can take saramon, and a witch out pretty easily"

"You don't understand!" Gandalf said "She had a son, and-"

Arthur vomited

"-and Saromon used her son as a vassal for Sauron's spirit!"

Legolas fainted right next to the merchant.


	2. Chapter 2 The Battle

A Tale of Two Swords By Evan David

Saruman, Morgan le' fe, and the Sauron possessed Mordrid stood in the wide open plain in front of Camelot. Patiently waiting for their victims to come forth. Slowly the draw bridge lowered and the group of warriors walked out onto the field. Arthur and Aragorn walked in front, followed by Merlin and Gandalf, Legolas and Sir Lancelot walked behind them, and they were followed by Gimly and the four Hobbits. Each of them had already made up their minds who they would fight.

"Saruman!" Gandalf cried "Why have you come to this land"

"Be quiet foolish wizard" Morgan le' Faye yelled "This is no time for talk! This is the time when King Arthur shall be slain! Mordrid, GO!"

Mordrid rushed at Arthur and drew his sword, Arthur was about to draw Excalibur, but he looked into Mordrid's eyes. There was something inhuman about his glare, something so evil that someone who has seen it can never forget it. Aragorn ran in front of Arthur and Blocked Mordrid's attack. Aragorn was pushed back a few feet because of the force of the blow. One of Legolas's arrows whizzed past and landed in Mordrid's chest. Mordrid didn't flinch, he reeled his sword back for another blow. Arthur drew his legendary sword and with the help of Aragorn blocked the attack and held their ground.

Morgan Le' Faye was surrounded on all sides by Hobbits.

"Tiny Fools!" Morgan Le' Faye said "You cannot beat me, the Mistress of Evil!"

"We've fought worse!" Frodo yelled as he signaled for the hobbits to move in. Pippin stepped on one of her feet and Marry lunged at her with his sword. Morgan dodged Mary's attack and grabbed him by his hair. She shoved his face into the dirt.

"How dare you do that to my friend!" Sam yelled rushing at her with his sword. Morgan stretched out her hand and a quarter staff appeared in her fist. She swung it at Frodo and hit him in the head, then spun it around to strike Pippin in the back.

Saruman stood ten feet away from Gandalf and Merlin.

"You think two measly wizards can defeat me?" He said

Merlin didn't say a word, He outstretched both his arms and two wizards staffs appeared in his hands.

"Good Lord!" Saruman shouted

Merlin slammed the two staffs together, making a gigantic wave of magical energy that tore up the ground, headed straight for the evil wizard. Saruman turned to run, but when he did Gandalf was right behind him. Saruman was trapped, and his scream was heard throughout all England as the huge wave of Magical energy engulfed him.

Mordrid had an overwhelming advantage, he was now almost fully immersed in the ancient evil that dwelled inside him. His blows were hard and fast as he continuously pounded on Aragorn and Arthur. Legolas's arrows were having no effect and he knew his knives wouldn't hold up against Mordrid's blows. Strike after strike, Aragorn cold feel his arms weakening, if they were going to beat Mordrid they would need help.

Suddenly a blinding flash of light caught Mordrid off guard, Arthur saw that it came from the two wizards. Aragorn saw his chance and cut Mordrid's hand directly off. Mordrid reeled back in pain, another one of Legolas's Arrows bolted into Mordrid's arm, This was the chance they had been waiting for! Arthur dashed over to Mordrid's left and cut a hole in his side, this brought Mordrid to his knees. Aragorn ran in front of the broken man and lifted his mighty sword up in the air, then swiftly brang it down upon Mordrid's head, but when the blade was but inches away from the face of Mordrid, it stopped. Aragorn pushed down with all his might, but the sword would not move any further. Mordrid started to chuckle.

"He's put a shield around himself!" Legolas shouted

"I can see that!" Aragorn yelled back "Come help!"

Arthur ran over to Aragorn first and slammed his sword into Mordrid as well trying to get the blade of at least one of their swords o touch Mordrid's flesh. It was no use, Mordrid's shield around himself was too strong for both the legendary swords.

Gandalf, Merlin, and Legolas ran over and did the same with their staffs and weapons. Nothing penetrated the shield.

"Wait!" Merlin shouted "I have a way to beat Mordrid!" With that Merlin started chanting an incantation. Aragorn's and Arthur's swords started to shake on the shield, the vibrated closer, and closer until finally The Narsil and Excalibur were one! Aragorn and Arthur; holding the sword together, raised it once again and brang it down upon Mordrid's shield, shattering it and breaking Mordrid's skull. His limp and lifeless body fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

"NO!" Morgan Le' Faye shouted while still fending off the hobbits "My son! That Ignorant fool ruined me! Ruined me!" She erupted into flames and vanished without a trace.

"Did you see how I made her catch on fire Frodo?" Pippin said triumphantly

"You didn't do that you bumbling twit "Marry said hitting Pippin in the back of the head."

"The point is, she's gone boys" Merlin interrupted "I just hope it's for good"

"As do I" Arthur said "Incest Freak!" He shouted to the sky!

"Well we must be going." Aragorn said "It's too bad we didn't get to duel."

"Maybe nest time" Arthur said smiling "Hey, has anyone seen Sir Lancelot?"

"And Gimly too!" Legolas said scratching his head

"I didn't see them fighting" Gandalf said. He walked over a hill to get a better vantage point. "Oh my" Gandalf shouted

There was Gimly and Lancelot, on the ground with two beautiful Medieval women on top of them!

"AHEM!" Gandalf shouted Gimly Immediately pushed the woman off of him and stood up "I can explain" Gimly said Nervously. Lancelot stayed on the ground

"Never mind, lets go home!" Gandalf said "They're over here! Lets go!"

After he said this another blinding light with smoke billowing through it appeared, and when it had gone, so had all those from Middle Earth.

"Wow, what an astonishing adventure" Arthur said quietly "Lancelot let's go! Lancelot?"

He looked over the hill to see what he was doing

"OH MY GOD!" Arthur screamed "LANCELOT! THAT"S MY WIFE!

The End


End file.
